The Time of Things
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: Vaan has a drinking problem and Penelo finds herself in trouble. Larsa is lonly and only thinks of her. What does time have in store for these two and can Larsa heal her broken soal? larenelo


**Title**: The Time of Things

**Rating**: M, I am thinking of putting in a future lemon. Also because of swearing and violence

**Pairing**: Larsa/Penelo "Larenelo"

**Summary**: Time is supposed to change everything, but even the strongest of love can withstand it. Both Larsa and Penelo find themselves yearning for something that is unknown to them. PeneloxLarsa A Final Fantasy XII 12 Fanfiction.

**Author's Note**: This Fanfiction _will_ be slightly AU. It will be so because it takes place in the future and because Larsa and Penelo's age difference will be slightly altered. Penelo is going to be 19, two years after the epilogue to the game. Here is where the change is, instead of having Larsa be 15 which would be his age not altered I am going to change it to 18. I am not one to usually care for age difference but I thought that because Larsa being 4 years younger than her it would be difficult to write. I think it would ease the pressure on my shoulders slightly if they are closer in age. I hope that no one is angered by my slight change and tell me if anything or anyone is wrong in this fiction. Reviews and guidance along this Fanfiction will be nice and helpful.

And so over all,

**Larsa: 18**

**Penelo:19**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XII 12.

**Claimer**: I completely thought of this plot for this Fanfiction without the help of anyone. I do claim the creation of this Fanfiction. Thanks for reading and remember to review! xD

* * *

**---**_Chapter 1 of The Time of Things---_

Time passed both too slowly and too fast for Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, twelfth emperor to Archadia. The countless days of sitting in his office, going over to many papers and demands, had made him restless. But most of all, it made him realize how much he missed the company of real people. Not the simple advisers who "were simply there to point him in the right direction" as they so called it but for people who actually let him share his thoughts and listen to him without having to be told to be quiet or to go away.

It also made him realize how much he missed _her_. Her with the long blond hair tied up into braids and her glistening blue eyes. Her with the sweet velvety voice and graceful way of walking. And it wasn't just that, but her complete presence that he craved for. She had, in the short time they had actually been together after he had benevolently rescued her from Judge Gris, showed him that his opinion had and did mattered and that there were those who would willingly listen including herself.

There was not a day that went by when Larsa Solidor did not think of Penelo.

The last time he had seen Penelo was at Lady Ashe's official crowning ceremony. After that, they had stayed in contact by writing letters back and forth to one another. That had been three years ago and not a day passed when Larsa was not eager for her next letter.

Larsa always tried to keep the letters at least a little interesting. He would tell how Basch was doing and about his duties as Emperor, anything to keep away from the topic of his need for her growing by the day. One time, he had even begun to write about how much he missed her, but decided against it. He already had enough stress on his mind and didn't need to extra distractions, though he did think of her fairly often.

As the time passed, Larsa grew more and more worried about Penelo. In one of her last letters she had mentioned something about Vaan's newly drinking habit. She had said it was so out of character of him and wasn't sure of what Vaan could do. Larsa had asked Basch about Vaan, but he had simply said that there was no need to worry and that Vaan would never lay a finger on Penelo. But then…then her letters began to come later and later until he rarely ever got one anymore.

Larsa sighed and set him pen back down on his desk. His hand went up to his temples and rubbed slowly, trying to get rid of at least a speck of his migraine. It was no help, so he simply pushed back the paper he had been reading and rested his head against the back of the chair, allowing his mind to wander. "Four months," he said to himself.

"Four months since what?"

Larsa opened his eyes and turned to look at the voice. Basch was standing in the door opening, helm off. His face held both a curious and teasing look. "Four moths since her last letter to you?" he asked again.

Larsa fought back a blush and nodded. "I cannot help but worry. You can't tell me that you are not worried in the least bit either, I wouldn't believe you."

Basch sat down in the chair across the desk. He gave a light sigh once he was seated and set his helm on the floor next to his feet. "You're right. I do grow a little more worried with each day that no letter comes. It-It isn't like her not to respond to your letters…"

Larsa looked out his window, not fully hearing Basch's words. Pictures of Penelo's bright face and smile filled his head, but then…so did images of her bruised and swollen, cuts all over her face. He shut his eyes tighter, trying to rid the images. _She is fine!_ He kept thinking to himself. _Vaan, even under to many drinks, would never hurt her. Penelo means a lot to him, he would never allow himself to bring her harm, would he?_ "Lord Larsa?"

He looked back at Basch. Concern and pity filled his eyes. He stood from his chair and set him helm back on top his head. "You should go back to your quarters and rest, My Lord. If you wish, I can send another letter to Penelo. It should arrive to her by tomorrow morning at the fastest. If she does not reply within a week I, myself, will go down and make sure of her safety. I fear that if I do not do so none of your work will get done." Basch gave a light laugh and smiled down at Larsa. "Do not fear, My Lord." Then he left the room without another word.

Larsa, once again, was alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him accompany. And, unfortunately, they didn't put his mind to ease. He gave another sigh and, too, stood from his chair. "He is right." Larsa said to himself. "If I do not get this out of my mind, I will never get any work done." Then he left for his quarters, like Basch advised.

* * *

Penelo stood at the counter of Migelo's shop, twirling her thumbs in boredom. It wasn't a very busy day for shoppers and it was probably going to be this way all day. She looked around, not a single customer was in the store. She sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter surface. She _could_ start another letter to Larsa, but she just couldn't find a way to stay away from the topic of Vaan's drinking. She should have never mentioned it to him in the first place. Of coarse he was going to worry, that was just Larsa for you. But at the time Penelo had needed to tell someone. She had needed to lift the burden off of her shoulders and let someone else know.

Penelo looked down at her shoulder at the newest bruise. Vaan now, every night, came home drunk. He spent all his Gil and time at the Sandsea. Even Tomaj one day had came to her and told her to be careful. Vaan was not a happy drunk. He, over time, had started to get abusive. And now, for four months, Penelo had been putting up with countless hits and slaps from him.

And every night Penelo fears for her life. Sure she was a good fighter but how long until Vaan comes home with a gun or sword and gets her when she isn't expecting it?

Migelo had even confronted her about this. He had seen her bruise and demanded who had done it. But Penelo couldn't just go and say what Vaan was doing everyday instead of doing his work. It just wasn't that easy. But she was sure that Migelo already knew. Nothing got past him, but she was just glad that he wasn't pressing her. She didn't need that now. Especially from Migelo.

Penelo missed Larsa, and it made her smile whenever she read one of his letters. It made her giggle whenever he asked about her and if she was doing alright. She knew he missed her and it was hard being away from a friend as good as Larsa for so long. She always tried to stay away from the talk of her visiting, no matter how hard it was. She wanted to visit him, really she did! But…but she was worried about what that visit would do to them both when she had to return to Dalmasca. It wasn't a secret that Larsa liked her more than a friend, and if it was he kept it poorly. And to be honest, Penelo thought of Larsa more than a friend. She thought of him often and already imagined what it would be like to at least see him one more time. But she wasn't ready for that heartbreak and she was too scared that it really _would_ progress into something more than a good friendship. She didn't want to leave her home, her Dalmasca.

The bell on the door rang, causing Penelo to wake from her daydreaming. She looked up and was about to call out a hello when she saw who it was. Vaan stood there, swaying back in forth with an empty bottle of sake in his hand. An angered expression was on his face.

Panic welled up inside of Penelo. What was he doing? It was barely even noon yet and he was already wasted. "Vaan? Vaan what's wrong?!" she yelled at him.

He seemed to wince at her shouting. He dropped the bottle to the floor and balled his hands into fists. "You…you stupid whore!" he shouted at her.

And then he ran after her. The seconds passed by slower than sand in an hourglass. Penelo couldn't think. The next thing she knew, Vaan had her pressed against the wall, his hand was wrapped around her neck and it was pressing hard. _This is it,_ she thought. _He's going to kill me!_

Penelo tried to speak, to yell, to shout, to do anything. But the only voice she could manage to get out was raspy and quiet. "V-Vaan. W-what are you talking about?!"

His hand pressed harder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You thought I wouldn't find out, did you? You thought that your secret would stay hidden and that I would never find out. You're such a whore. Writing letters, and to _him_! Probably love letters."

Penelo tried to keep her eyes open, tried to stay awake, but the lake of air was starting to get to her. "W-what are you talking about?" she whispered.

Vaan lighted up on her neck and pulled out a bundle from his back pocket. A large letter was tied up with a string. "This was delivered today. It's from him. It's from Larsa." He paused just to look at her. "Now why else would you be writing to him other than to trick him?"

Penelo's vision was blurring. What he was saying wasn't making any sense to her. Vaan knew that Larsa and her traded back letters. And what did he mean trick him? The pressure on her neck was harder again, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt herself slide into unconsciousness, and her last thought before falling was of him. _Larsa…save me…_

* * *

"What are you talking about, Basch?!"

Never before had Larsa _ever_ lost his temper with anything, and it kind of frightened Basch. He shuffled in his shoes. "My Lord, I was walking down to your office just now, one of the men came up to me with a letter. It was just yesterday that I told you I would send out a letter and this one was addressed from Migelo, the one Penelo has been staying with ever sense her parents died. I-I think you should read it for yourself…"

Basch handed Larsa the letter quickly and exited the room. Larsa hastily opened the letter, his hands were shaking and he was nervous. Why would Migelo send him a letter? Why not Penelo? What had happened? Once the letter was opened, he pulled out the piece of paper and began reading;

_Majesty Larsa,_

_Please excuse my disrespect, but as you have probably guessed something has happened to Penelo. I do not have the time to write it all down, but to warn you in advanced I have send Penelo on an airship to Archadia. I thought that the best thing for her would to go to you right away. In short, and I am sure that she has already written to you a little about Vaan's drinking Vaan has harmed Penelo fairly bad and I no longer think it is safe for Penelo to be in the same city as him. I thought it would be best if she were with you for a while. She, without a doubt, will need some healing, both physically and emotionally. I do not know if she will be able to get over this, but you of all people should be able to heal her. She often talked about you and it would seem quite obvious that she likes you. Again, please excuse my rudeness. I have send Penelo off right away. She should probably arrive shortly after you receive this message._

_Migelo_

The paper fell from Larsa's hands. Hot tears of rage were boiling inside and threatening to spill. He slammed his fists down on the desk. Never, _ever_, had he experienced this kind of rage. But Vaan had hurt her, his best friend!

Larsa looked up at Basch who was a good distance away from the desk. "Have you read this?" he demanded.

Basch nodded. "Penelo should arrive within the hour."

Larsa rushed out the door and began heading down the long stairs. Basch didn't try to stop him. He was going to wait for Penelo and he was going to try and save her, like he had once done…

* * *

Alright what did you think? Please tell me what I can improve on. Overall I think the chapter was pretty well for my first time making a Larenelo. Comment please! and if there was any OOCness please say so, but keep in mind that as time progresses people can change a little xDDD 


End file.
